My Mama Athrun
by nareiya
Summary: [Ch4 up!][AsuCaga!]It was Athrun’s turn to be shock, “Dad became pregnant to me?” “Not only you,” Lenore added, “But to Shinn too! Haven’t you notice that I don’t have any stretch marks?”
1. Hello Fake Doctor Kira!

**My Mama Athrun**

**By nareiya**

**Summary: **

"Hey mister, can I get my football back?" the blue haired hottie almost cringed at that stupid favor from that kid. "Listen…I don't have any ball here 'cause I'm pregnant for crying out loud!" _'Note to self, kill that freaking best friend of yours and burn his fake doctor certificate!' _AsuCaga!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GS/D or anything that I might mentioned that would seem to be owned by someone else. Any "similarities" might be of pure coincidence or I would just freaking state it where I got the damn idea.

--

**Chappie 1: Hello Fake Doctor Kira!**

**--**

"_Athrun_…" that name has been mentioned sexily so many times for this day because of one reason.

_**Baby making.**_

Our blue haired hottie always flinches whenever his wife was the one who makes the first move. He tried to divert their conversation to something…more "**ethical**" rather than having another _**baby making**_ session but until now, it seems that his plans always fail. He even tried to ignore her, pretending that he was deaf but it didn't work because all she wants was to reach nirvana or in adult terms, orgasm.

He sighed heavily as he feigned to have such difficulty in signing documents but our sexy blonde knew this pretentious act of his.

She kneeled before him and held his hands, "Come on _Ath_," she begged, giving him those cute puppy dog eyes that he can't resist to look in and follow her. Temptation was something hard to battle with and in this case, he was again lured into its trap for the zillionth time.

He gazed at her, "Yes?"

She touched his hand gently with her index finger, "You know, I've been thinking about this for a long time…we have _**it**_ everyday right?" he nodded, "And still…we want to have a baby and I'm still…not having one so…"

_Don't tell me that I'm too sterile for you!_ Athrun panicked.

"I think it's about time that we should ask help from a doctor. Who knows, I might be the one with the defect or…I'm just not meant to have kids!" crocodile tears started to stream down and that made Athrun to be panic even more!

Not knowing exactly what to do in this situation, he enveloped his dear wife into tight, loving embrace, "Don't worry Ca-chan, I'll prove to you that you are meant to have children with me!"

**Then they had another baby making session which would be posted in a later time under the ****rated m section**

------

After that lengthy baby making session, the couple was sitting together (just imagine Cags sitting on Ath's lap) as they waited for the pregnancy kit to do its magic.

The pregnancy kit shows three answers and there must be three consecutive pink haros for a positive and if even one tori shows up, it means that better luck next time.

So our couple was waiting patiently…

_One pink haro!_

"Yes!" they did a high five and a three Mississippi count kiss.

_Another pink haro!_

"I can feel the baby!" that earned Cagalli a peck on her cheek from Athrun.

_And…_

_And…_

_And…_

_**ONE HAR---ONE TORI!**_

"**OH FUCK!**" Cagalli took the pregnancy kit from Athrun and threw it out of the window, "What the heck is wrong with me?" she began to cry.

Athrun sighed heavily. This happens very often in their household and it always makes Cagalli to cry in the end.

"Ca-chan, why don't we consult a doctor this time?" he suggested to his disappointed wife.

"Ok."

------

The nurse who was on duty, leaded them to a small room and told them to wait for the doctor. After five minutes or so of waiting, the doctor who looked very familiar with them, entered the room.

The doctor had brunette hair, amethyst eyes and reading glasses on, nervously shook hands with his patients.

_Oh fuck! What the heck is my sister doing here! If she finds out that I would be their doctor…then I would get a knuckle sandwich form her when she visits the orphanage and that is today!_ Kira had some big sweats forming on his forehead.

"Doc," Cagalli noticed his awkward stance, "You okay?"

"Uh…yeah! I'm fine. By the way, I'm Doctor Ki—Raki Ya—Tamago! Your doctor for today." _ Thank God I didn't blurt out my true name!_

Athrun looked suspiciously at the doctor with his eyes going on seed mode, _Why does the doctor resemble Kira a lot?_

"So," trying to gain some more confidence, he cleared his throat, "What is your reason of coming here?"

"You see…" And Cagalli basically told him the whole story and Kira jolted notes once in a while, an act that he has seen on films about doctors.

Kira raised his index finger, "I know now your sickness!" He pointed at them, "Both of you are _baog!_"

"Huh?" the couple didn't understand the word '_baog_'.

"That means that both of you are sterile. I need to perform an operation to the both of you in order for to mechanically transfer the sperm cell from your husband to the spouse and ferment it through mechanical engineering." He answered.

"I see," Athrun scratched his chin, "How much is it, doc? And when would we have the operation?"

"It's just 1, 000, 000, 000 Yen and if you would have it today, I could put a discount and make it 1, 000 Yen just for you two love birds!" he acted as if he was the speaker of the home TV shopping.

"What do you think, Ath?" Cagalli looked at her husband.

He thought for a while, "If we avail his promo, it would be a great advantage for us because we don't have much money and—"

"We'll take it!" Cagalli shoved 1,000 Yen at their doctor's face.

_Where did she get the money?_ Athrun wondered.

Kira kissed the bill and placed it inside his wallet, "Please go to the next room and the nurse there would help you change and prepare for the operation."

------

_**In the orphanage…**_

"How's your operation?" the pop songstress asked the couple as she passed the salad to her husband, the fake doctor.

Cagalli drank a bit, "Good. The doctor said that I would be able to see the results by next week and he would be giving the right medicines for me."

Lacus smiled, "That's good to know." She reached for the bottle of ketchup and squeezed it but nothing came out, "None?" she asked herself and looked around to see who was nearest to the refrigerator. And she spotted Athrun.

"Ath, could you get the big bottle of ketchup in the fridge?" She pleaded a bit and Athrun nodded.

He stood up and walked to the fridge, he opened it and got the thing that Lacus was asking for. As he walked back, he felt something strange.

_What the heck is this dizzy feeling…?_ Before he knew it, it made him unconscious and he fell on the floor!

"Athrun!" everyone neared him and his eyes slowly closed.

------

End of Chappie 1

------

**Author's note:**

**Did you guys like it? I hope you did because it took me a long time to think and type about this. Well, please be kind and tell me what you think about this in a form of a review and BTW, the lemon that I was talking about in the first part of this story is true and please wait for it because I'm just starting to type it. Also, saint, mortal and sinner are applied here. Another thing, if you see some grammatical error, please say so I would be able to change it later on because rheii is on this trip and stuff. **

**Also, if you're good with grammar and adding fun to my fics, please say so, I'm in need of an editor/ beta reader. If there would be many of you responding to this, I shall make something like a poll or contact you via PM to do stuffs and arrangements.**

**Again, let's make a guess, who would be one of my first reviewers, is it rheii or d****aisukiasu'n'caga? I really love to hear your guess!**

**Making the lemon that would be nice and juicy,**

**-nareiya**


	2. Athrun…a mommy?

**My Mama Athrun**

**By nareiya**

**Summary: **

"Hey mister, can I get my football back?" the blue haired hottie almost cringed at that stupid favor from that kid. "Listen…I don't have any ball here 'cause I'm pregnant for crying out loud!" _'Note to self, kill that freaking best friend of yours and burn his fake doctor certificate!' _AsuCaga!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GS/D or anything that I might mentioned that would seem to be owned by someone else. Any "similarities" might be of pure coincidence or I would just freaking state it where I got the damn idea.

**--**

**Previously in My Mama Athrun**

**--**

He stood up and walked to the fridge; he opened it and got the thing that Lacus was asking for. As he walked back, he felt something strange.

_What the heck is this dizzy feeling…?_ Before he knew it, it made him unconscious and he fell on the floor!

"Athrun!" everyone neared him and his eyes slowly closed.

--

**Chappie 2: Athrun…a mommy?**

**--**

**The group of friends was now in the hospital…**

"Doctor!" the ever caring blonde wife, Cagalli, neared the doctor who had sighed heavily and removed his glasses, "How is my Ath-kun? Would he live?"

The Doctor with platinum blonde hair placed his stethoscope on the desk beside the patient's bed, "I believe tha—" "If he does…**I'LL KILL YOU! YOU'LL BE FUCK OUT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE, YOU HEAR ME?**" a demon form Cagalli threatened the pitiful doctor while Lacus tried to calm her down by putting her inside a lion's cage. (Where did that come from?)

Lacus tried to laugh that out, attempting to change the atmosphere, "What she means is…would her hubby be able to be alive once again and be able to fuck her so they can have kids! Yes, that's right…right Cags?"

Even though Lacus was good in giving those motherly, sympathetic smiles to make people change their attitudes, well, it wasn't that much effective to Cagalli. She even managed to escape that lion cage and now she was sharpening a knife, "Yeah."

The doctor kept a five meter distance away from the blonde, "I want to tell you that the husband of Mrs. Zala has fallen unconscious due to a miscalculation and error of the surgeon who had performed the operation. Thus, making your husband the one to be able to conceive. "

Kira flinched while Lacus almost had a heart attack! They were the ones responsible for that stupid operation because the real doctor and nurse/assistant for that operation were having their vacation in Hawaii or Pawai! They began to worship all of the statues that they can find in the various chapels of the hospital, hoping for the preservation of their lives.

"Error?" Cagalli then remembered something.

_**Start of Flashback…**_

_The anesthesia and hallucinogen weren't enough for the blonde to completely fall asleep. (So it means that she was kind of half awake during the operation! Ouchie!) Her eyelashes fluttered a bit, her amber eyes weren't seen that much because of the drowsiness consuming her._

"_Scalpel!" the nurse, who had pink hair that was neatly tied in a bun, gave the scalpel to the doctor who had brunette hair. She remembered that she had forgotten to put a sign for the organs that they took out!_

"_Doc!" she panicked, "I forgot to put a damn sign to the organs!"_

_The doctor nervously scratched the back of his head, "Well…they would be just unlucky if we happen to swap their organs."_

"_But doc," she took the scalpel away from him, trying to stop the operation for awhile, "They might sue us if ever we make a major mistake here!"_

"_Well, we can't stop now! We should continue this." He himself was nervous, beads of sweat was forming on his forehead, "Give me back the scalpel."_

"_Okie…" then they continued the operation._

_**End of flashback**_

"Doc!" Cagalli slammed her fist on top of her palm, "I think I now know…an error…I kind of heard the doctor and his attendant saying that they might swap our organs or something like that."

The platinum blonde scratched his chin, "Hmmm…what's the name of the doctor?"

She gave her best to remember the name, "Raki… Tamago!"

He shook his head, "Never heard that…Anyway, I think it's too late for me to reverse the operation because fermentation and embryo development has started already. It would definitely be risky if I do that now. I would be able to perform the counter react operation after your husband has given birth."

------

"I'm what? Cagalli, could you repeat that again to me?" Athrun's eyes widen as he heard the whole thing about him being the mommy. He slapped his forehead in disbelief, "Oh God…I think I'm in the wrong religion…I should have been half Born Again and half Catholic then…I should have followed my dad who goes to mass in Quiapo Church every Friday…"

Cagalli sweat dropped as she heard the nonsense that her hubby had just mumbled to himself. Anyway, she just shoved that memory away, trying to come up with a plan to make her hubby to cheer up, "I know! Let's go shopping now!"

"Shopping for what? Baby clothes and a mommy maternity outfit? No than—" but sadly, Athrun wasn't able to complete his statement because his wife dragged him out of their house.

------

"Hi Milly!" Cagalli hugged her friend and Dearka tried to join the friend but Cagalli punched him out of their friend hug range, "How'cha doin'?"

Milly smiled in return, "I'm great! I'm happy that Dearka was able to ask Shinn and Meer to watch little Rheii and Lunamae! Right darling?" she winked at her worried husband who gave a thumbs up, "So what are we going to buy? Is it for you?"

"No," she shook her head and pointed at her husband, "It's for Ath-kun."

"Ath?" Dearka was quite confused, "Why would girls be worried about Athrun's clothes? I think he has some fashion sense for shopping his own clothes."

Cagalli deeply breathe and asked her friends to come closer to her, "It's not that…I know Ath knows how to choose his own clothes but we're looking for _different _clothes."

"Cross dresser clothes? Yzak and Rey have tons of those!" Dearka boasted but Cagalli pinched his ear and told them to listen to her.

"You don't understand, "She had some difficulty in saying what she wants to tell them, "Ath needs…preggy clothes."

Milly was blinking in an hour interval and Dearka? Well…he was laughing his head off and that made Cagalli to give him a 30-second Hell-in-a-cell match which made him very tired.

"Oh my…" was the only reaction of Milly but Dearka approached the blue haired hottie who was leaning against the wall with a pout instilled on his handsome features. Dearka patted him on the back sympathetically, "Athrun…a mommy? Oh boy…this would be definitely be a nice year!"

Out of annoyance Athrun kicked Dearka's dick and grabbed one hand from the two girls, "Come on…let's go…" they left, leaving poor, old Dearka behind.

------

End of Chappie 2

------

**Author's Note:**

**How's chapter two? Was it nice or what? If you want to tell me, you just have to push that purple button below and type what you think about this chapter. BTW, if some of you guys are waiting for the rated m of the insert that I had cut out from the previous chappie, you could find it under rated m. I have posted it already. Please read and review that as well.**

**  
If any of you are interested, you may be my beta reader/editor. You may contact me via PM or if my email add is still in my profile page, you may email me too but tell me your pen name in I would tell you want to do and such!  
**

**Well, I hope you guys appreciated this. Also, saint-mortal-sinner is applied in this chapter.**

**Just a happy writer,**

**nareiya**


	3. A Wondrous Shopping and Morning Sickness

**My Mama Athrun**

**By nareiya**

**Summary: **

"Hey mister, can I get my football back?" the blue haired hottie almost cringed at that stupid favor from that kid. "Listen…I don't have any ball here 'cause I'm pregnant for crying out loud!" _'Note to self, kill that freaking best friend of yours and burn his fake doctor certificate!' _AsuCaga!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GS/D or anything that I might mentioned that would seem to be owned by someone else. Any "similarities" might be of pure coincidence or I would just freaking state it where I got the damn idea.

**--**

**Previously in My Mama Athrun**

**--**

"Oh my…" was the only reaction of Milly but Dearka approached the blue haired hottie who was leaning against the wall with a pout instilled on his handsome features. Dearka patted him on the back sympathetically, "Athrun…a mommy? Oh boy…this would be definitely be a nice year!"

Out of annoyance Athrun kicked Dearka's dick and grabbed one hand from the two girls, "Come on…let's go…" they left, leaving poor, old Dearka behind.

--

**Chappie 3: A Wondrous Shopping and Morning Sickness**

**--**

"Come one, Stel!" Lunamaria, a third year junior high student, hissed at her partner. This so-called 'frantic' situation wasn't her fault at all but it was because of one person.

Shinn Asuka.

Yes, the damn bastard was the one responsible for this but thank God she managed to get the most decent partner among the three adoptive kids of Neo. Want to know the whole story? Well, read this flashback!

_**Start of Flashback**_

_Miriallia shook her head in utter disappointment as she saw the current status of the school's paper that she was assisting. It was simply…unbearable! _

"_Guys, can you tell me what the heck is wrong?" she sat down on the chair in order to calm herself, massaging her temples a bit._

"_Luna's fault!" Shinn's quick and loud mouth spat out. That made Luna's veins erupt but good thing Meyrin was there to fan all of the steam coming from Luna's head._

"_Not true!" she defended herself, "It's Shinn's fault! He doesn't have a keen eye for shooting the photographs!" she pointed at him._

_Miriallia rolled her eyes, "Fighting won't get us anywhere near to that award!" she tried to cease the battle between the two teens, "So stop blaming others. Remember, we are one publication, one team. If one gets an award, it's our achievement too. If one fails, every one fails as well. So, I want to hear your suggestions."_

"_Maybe if Stel accompanies Luna-dufus, people would actually read our articles!" Shinn felt proud with his stupid suggestion that Miriallia actually accepted._

"_It's decided then." She cleared her throat, "Stellar would accompany head reporter Lunamaria in her searchings."_

"_But—" Luna wanted to say something but it was too late._

_**End of Flashback**_

Stellar frowned. She was struggling in carrying Luna's backpack and large video camera, "Luna!" she settled the heavy camera on the floor, "Can't you help me carrying some of these stuffs?"

The magenta-haired girl typically rolled her eyes, "I can't because I'm too busy on what I'm going to say on our stupid documentary!"

"Please!" Stellar pleaded but Luna just gave her that _I-hate-you-because-you-stole-my-man-from-me_ look. Luna was about to say something but she heard the pathetic voice that Miriallia told her to avoid.

Even with Miriallia's warning, the words _**preggy Zala-boy**_ was enough to boost her enthusiasm. A good reporter must not let a good scope go.

A smirk appeared on her face, "Hey Stel, give me the digi cam." She snatched it from her, "You can stay on stand by now. I have something more important in mind now." With that, she followed the voice.

------

"Sheesh…why can't preggy Zala-boy take a joke?" the tanned playboy mumbled under his breath as he followed behind the pack.

Milly saw the store that she was looking for. She dragged Athrun and Cagalli inside the store.

"Freaky store…" Cagalli thanked God that she wasn't the one who was destined to wear maternity clothes because of one reason. All of the clothes were **PINK**!

Athrun almost fainted at the sight of the too much 'pink-ness' of the clothes. He whispered to his wife, "Is this the only store for maternity clothes?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "How would I know? I've never been pregnant!"

To their surprise, Meyrin approached them…well…more like to Ath, "Hey Athie-wooh! Whatcha doin' here? Is Caggie-wallie pregnant already?" she snickered out loud because she can't believe that a tomboy would be able to be pregnant.

A vein on Cagalli's head was about to erupt but good thing Milly went back to them. She showed them some clothes, "Come on Ath, go to the changing room." She handed the clothes to the pregnant man. Athrun almost flinched at the thought of him trying on those disgusting clothes but seeing Meyrin faint (Cagalli threw her inside the stock room and locked her there due to the annoying conversation before) was a bonus so he agreed and went to the changing room to change.

------

**First try…**

Athrun went out and walked on the catwalk board with a baby pink knee-length dress that has a cute lavender sash with a purple ribbon at the back.

He twirled around, giving him a chance to observe the outfit.

"So?"

The girls and Dearka, who were seating beside each other, exchange glances and shook their heads, "Next one!" Athrun pouted as he went back and changed quickly.

**Second try…**

Athrun went out and walked on the catwalk board with an Egyptian pink robe that reaches above his knees, that has a cute fuchsia vest. Ath also wore baby pink pants. He didn't understand why Milly told him to wear those hideous lavender stilettos which she was wearing before.

He twirled around, giving him a chance to observe the outfit.

"So?"

The girls and Dearka, who were seating beside each other, exchange glances and shook their heads, "Next one!" Athrun pouted as he went back and changed quickly.

**Third try…**

Athrun went out and walked on the catwalk board with a sleeveless brown dress shirt that has huge, pink hearts printed on it. He wore blazing pink pants. He didn't understand why he was asked by his dearest wife asked him to wear brown boots that came from Hong Kong.

He twirled around, giving him a chance to observe the outfit.

"So?"

The girls and Dearka, who were seating beside each other, exchange glances and shook their heads, "Next one!" Athrun pouted as he went back and changed quickly.

**Fourth try…**

Athrun went out and walked on the catwalk board with a cute crimson-pink dress shirt that has "I'm sexy!" printed on it. He topped it with a cute maong baby pink jacket. He wore a dark pink mini skirt that had a similar violet sash from Lacus's costume. He didn't understand why Dearka told him to wear a cute doll shoe that was inevitably pink.

He twirled around, giving him a chance to observe the outfit.

"So?"

The girls and Dearka, who were seating beside each other, exchange glances and gave him a thumbs up, "Perfect!" Athrun did a Charmee jump and ran to his wife.

"I'm happy that this tormenting moment is over!" he cried tear of joy.

Cagalli hugged him, "I'm happy too!" she started to skip happily but she stopped when she didn't see her hubby imitating her, "Anything wrong?"

"I'm sensing that someone's following us…" came his reply. Luna and Stellar almost shouted but they tried to be calm.

She gave him that _Are-you-out-of-your-mind _look, "You're just imagining things."

------

**Baby Stuff!**

The group of friends now went to the 'BABY LAND' store of the department store.

"Hey!" Athrun ran to one of the corners, dragging Cagalli along, "Cags, let's buy these cute Pika pillows!" Cagalli almost cringed at her hubby's weirdness but she just let it go, "Okie…"

Dearka's mouth was almost left half-open for about three minutes because of what he saw. He can't stop from squishing 'the thing' over and over again.

Milly was curious so she went to her husband and arched an eyebrow at him, "What the heck is that?"

"A breast squishy baby feeding bottle of course! I always wanted to have this one when I was a kid…but my parent's never bought me one…" crocodile tears stream down on Dearka's face, trying to convince Milly to buy him that…stupid toy.

"Fine!" she snatched it from him and threw it inside their basket.

Well…after that long time of shopping, they managed to buy the baby stuff that the Zala's needs for their incoming baby.

------

"Hold the cam!" Luna ran in front of it and smiled, "Again, this is Lunamaria Hawke. If ever you can't catch this on our weekend spot, you can also read it in our website and in our school paper!"

"And cut!" Stellar turned the camera off, "That's such great news, Luna!" she shook her partner's hands, "I'm sure that everyone would be surprise with this!"

"Yes…" she said sneakily and laughed evilly inside her mind.

------

After that wondrous (that's how Dearka and Cagalli calls it) shopping spree of maternity clothes and baby stuff, Cagalli's problems seemed to pile up for the following morning as she saw her husband inside the comfort room. His head was almost ducked inside the toilet.

"**BWEAH! Efh…efh…BWEAH!**" she heard her hubby vomiting.

Being the supportive wife that she must be, she went to him and rubbed his back, "You okay, baby?"

Athrun gargled some mouth wash and water and wiped his sweaty face, "It's so hard…never knew that mommies have such a hard time…I feel that I've just puke out all of the food that I ate last night…"

She smiled at him, " Don't worry, baby. This would be over after…some months or so…"

"Hope so…" he again felt something coming up to his throat and he did his former position as he continued to vomit.

------

**In the office…**

Athrun tried his best to act civilize but he can sense that his colleagues were gossiping about him. He shook that senseless stuff out of his mind and sighed in relief when he reached his room.

Athrun approached Heine, "What the heck is wrong with them?" he pointed at their stupid staff who were obviously peeking from the small spaces from the blinds.

Heine looked at him in disbelief, "Don't you know?"

"Know what?" he felt insecure as he saw people looking at him.

"We already now you're pregnant, bro!" Heine didn't exactly know what emotion to show Athrun. Would it be of joy, surprise, or disappointment? He didn't know so he kept a serious look plastered on his face.

"Oh God…" Athrun felt that dizzy feeling again and fainted.

------

End of Chappie 3

------

**Author's Note:**

So, how's the chapter? I hope you guys liked it at least. BTW, I'm still searching for beta readers/editors. You could contact me via PM or email that I think is in my profile page.

Ciao!

-nareiya


	4. Shocking Discovery

**My Mama Athrun**

**By nareiya**

**Summary: **

"Hey mister, can I get my football back?" the blue haired hottie almost cringed at that stupid favor from that kid. "Listen…I don't have any ball here 'cause I'm pregnant for crying out loud!" _'Note to self, kill that freaking best friend of yours and burn his fake doctor certificate!' _AsuCaga!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GS/D or anything that I might mentioned that would seem to be owned by someone else. Any "similarities" might be of pure coincidence or I would just freaking state it where I got the damn idea.

**--**

**Previously in My Mama Athrun**

Heine looked at him in disbelief, "Don't you know?"

"Know what?" he felt insecure as he saw people looking at him.

"We already know you're pregnant, bro!" Heine didn't exactly know what emotion to show Athrun. Would it be of joy, surprise, or disappointment? He didn't know so he kept a serious look plastered on his face.

"Oh God…" Athrun felt that dizzy feeling again and fainted.

--

**Chappie 4: Shocking Discovery**

**--**

"Oh babe, why are you back so soon?" Cagalli approached her hubby who seemed to be tired and confuse. She hugged him, "What's wrong, Ath?"

Athrun shook his head as he slumped on the love couch, "My colleagues…they know already…"

"Know what?" she tried to act innocent which she was really.

"That I'm **PREGNANT**!" he shouted, as if his lungs would burst. He slumped again, "I don't know what to do…people might think that I'm crazy and weird…"

"Hush now, baby," his caring wife planted a kiss on his forehead, "This will pass. I've talked to your boss already and tell him to give you a year leave."

"Okay…" he pouted, looking sad but he was still cute.

Then the door bell rang. Cagalli stood up and opened the door. Her eyes went wide as she saw her mother-in-law and father-in-law, "Hi!" she managed to squeak.

"Hello, darling." Lenore pinched Cagalli's cheek and Patrick gave him a small nod of acknowledgement, "May we come in, sweetie?" she had that saint look printed on her face.

"Sure…" She imitated the dad's voice in a corned beef commercial while sniffing the aroma of the corned beef. Her in-laws then came in and saw their son slumping on the love couch.

Lenore approached her oldest son, "What's wrong Athie-wallie-pooh?" she wrapped an arm around her son's broad shoulders which were slumped now.

Athrun shook his head, his eyes dull as doll's.

Patrick pulled a chair and sat in front of his wife and son, "Don't tell me Cagalli is selling you to rabid fan girls like pancakes?"

Cagalli laughed that out. _I would never do that! I beat the crap out of those 'women' whenever they come near to my Athie-baby within a five meter radius!_ "That's silly!" she snickered, "I won't do that."

"She's right." Lenore agreed with her daughter-in-law, "Only Lunamaria does that to our Shinn-kun whenever she's angry with him, right, Callie?" (A/N: Shinn is Athrun's little bro in this fic!)

The caring wife nodded and cringed at the moment when she first saw that event. Lunamaria sold Shinn for ten million Yen when Shinn told her that she looked fat in her maternity clothes. Tsk. Tsk. that certainly got the crap out of Shinn and Athrun knew that he shouldn't copy that attitude of Shinn or else he would be staying in Alcatraz for ten years.

Cagalli nodded, "So, uh…Mother, what is your reason if visit if I may ask?"

"Oh," Lenore almost forgot to tell them, "Patrick found out that Athrun has a one year leave and we were surprise!" she turned to her son, "So why are you escaping work? Are you trying to…make a baby?" she tickled Ath at the sides and he laughed.

"No! We're having a baby!" he yelled out loud and Cagalli gasped.

_Oh Shit! He just yanked that off! Now we're in big trouble!_ The blonde princess just smiled as if it was a normal thing—the thing that her hubby had just mentioned to her in-laws.

"Really?" Patrick's gloomy expression brightens up, "Since when?" his eyes were filled with curiosity.

"A week ago!" she piped in, "I 'm having morning sickness and the like!"

"Oh?" Lenore arched an eyebrow inquiringly, "But why haven't you gain much weight? And why is my son the one gaining it instead of you?" she drummed her palms on Athrun's tummy.

"We have a different world!" Athrun blurted and everyone's brains IQ dropped to the endless pit of sins, "Heheheehhehehe…just kidding!"

"Anyway…" Lenore gave Athrun two paper bags, "Athie, I brought you your favorite taho!"

Athrun took it out of the paper bag and sniffed it, "Yuck!" he looked disgusted, "Tofu? Eeww!"

Lenore and Patrick exchanged glances, "But you like this!" explanations then began from Cagalli, "Oh now! My son's pregnant? Oh God!" she then fainted.

After a few minutes, Lenore woke up…

"You okay mom?" Athrun asked as he looked at her with the utmost concern, "I know you're shock and all…"

Lenore suddenly sat up, "That's all what you're going to say after…'that'?" Athrun nodded, "Oh my! You've become crazy just like when your father has become preg—" "Lenore!" Patrick cut her off, having that 'don'tcontinue-it' look on his face.

It was Athrun's turn to be shock, "Dad became pregnant to me?"

"Not only you," Lenore added, "But to Shinn too! Haven't you notice that I don't have any stretch marks?"

"I guess this is genetics…heredity…"Cagalli mumbled to herself.

------

"What the heck is the meaning of this?" Milly asked her teenage staffers as they sat down on their chairs for the board meeting. She waved the newspaper, "Hello! Are you people deaf?"

"No!" Shinn retaliated, "We're just ignoring you!" he informed her.

"Thanks!" Milly then aimed and threw the newspaper at Shinn, making him unconscious, "Could anyone tell me who did this stupid cover story?"

"Luna raised her hand, "I, ma'am. I just can't help it, right, Stel?" she looked at the dazed blonde, "It was such a nice story that the world…needs to know!"

The editor-in-chief shook her head, "Have you ever thought what would be the reaction of your subject?"

"No." she answered flatly, "But we sold them just like pancakes!" she informed their boss.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief and all of them nodded, "Well then…starting from now on, we would be working for this nine-month hit!"

------

**First Month…**

**-Week One-**

"Aren't you up yet, Athrun?" Cagalli came out of the bathroom while brushing her hair, "It's already eight and we arranged an appointment with the doctor at ten." She reminded him.

Athrun pulled up the covers, "Don't wanna go!" he imitated a sick child's voice.

Cagalli rolled her eyes and marched up to their bed, "Come on, Ath! I only have limited patience…" she said in a sneaky voice that seems to initiate that she wasn't actually joking. She pulled down the covers and held Athrun's wrist, "Get. Out. Of. The. Bed. Right. Now." But once again, Athrun is heavier than Cagalli, causing her to fall on top of her hubby, "Eight more months…"

**-Week Two-**

"Cags…" he had a seductive mood on, "Would you buy your pregnant hubby green Indian mangoes and sweet shrimp paste?"

"Fine…" she muttered as she headed off. Minutes later, Cagalli came back and pecked her hubby's cheek, "Here's your mangoes" she gave the plastic bag to her but he pushed it away, "Don't you like it?"

He shook his head.

"Oh…boy…" she mumbled.

**-Week Three-**

"Hey Milly!" Cagalli waved at her friend that she had spotted in the supermarket, "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping!" she faced her friend, "How's Ath?"

"Ath? Well…he's good now…for this week he's been begging for my attention! He says that I'm the greatest woman on earth and every three hours he wants to have sex!" she told her journalist friend.

"Sexually-oriented Preggy Hubby?" she scratched her chin as she faced the wall and clicked something, "This is definitely strange!" she then faced Cagalli again, "Anything else?"

"Well…nothing that much…" then her cell phone beeped, "Oh! Got to go! My hubby is waiting for me. See you around!" she then zoomed off.

Milly then faced the wall, "That is the first month of a man's pregnancy! Tune in for more info. This Mirialia Haww-Elthman, signing off!" she then clicked something again.

**-Week Four-**

"Athrun…no need to be angry…" Cagalli slowly steps backwards as she attempted to calm down her pretty boy hubby, "Deep breaths…"

"Deep breaths my ass!" he pointed accusingly at her, "You ate all of my Kumocho! Don't you dare lie!"

"I didn't!" she defended herself.

"Yes you did! Here's some evidence," he showed her the empty boxes, "See! You ate them all! I was planning to mix them in my mug filled with fattening milk and have that rich cocoa Kumocho drink! But you ruined my plan!"

"Sorry!" she managed to squeak. She dropped on her knees and bowed down, "I promise I won't do it again! I promise Ath-hubby-bunnie!" she pleaded but it was no use. He was all fired up. Thanks to her deadly desire of eating Kumocho!

"**GET OUT!**" he then kicked her off their condominium and she sighed sadly, "Why do get the abusive ones?"

------

End of Chappie 4

------

**Author's Note:**

So…how is the fic coming along? I hope you guys love the flow of this chap. It's really hard to do research and stuff about pregnant guys! Ahehehehehhe…anyway, I hope you understand the 'Kumocho' part. I got that from Mirmo de pon. Katie's partner, Mirmo, loves Kumocho and he told about something like mixing it with milk. I think Ath is a bit out of character here…

Btw, application of being my beta reader/editor is still open. blinkie, if ever you're reading this, why haven't' you responded yet? Also, I do hope daisukiasu'n'caga would update her fic on living with a sneaky devil…we're waiting for it!

Welll…thanks for dropping by (and hopefully you reviewed!)

-nareiya


End file.
